Be My Escape
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: When your world comes crashing down, landing on your shoulders with a weight you don't know how to hold and your usual means of falling apart at the seams, where are you supposed to turn? Murphy/OC. One Shot. Complete.


**Another story inspired by the song 'Take It Out On Me' by Florida Georgia Line. Was talking to a friend last night and this just sort of transpired. It's not very long and I hope he isn't too OOC but let me know what you think!**

Be My Escape

Murphy yanked open the door of McGinty's and strode inside ready to get away from the world for awhile. He glanced around at the few patrons and was relieved to see that there weren't too many people there that night. He shed his pea coat, laying it on the stool next to him in hopes that no one would bother him. Flashes of the night Rocco was killed kept running through his mind on a never ending loop; the smell of copper, the sound of the gun, the sight of the life leaving his eyes, and the taste of regret. He tried to go over every scenario on what they could have done differently, what _he_ could have done, but every single one ended in blood. Losing Rocco would have been more than enough to crumple him under an unbearable weight but that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Murphy's father had come back into their lives by strands of fate weaving the two together and though he was fortunate enough to see him after all these years it was still all too new. Few words had been exchanged but the one thing they all agreed on was that Boston was no longer safe for them to reside in and the green pastures of Ireland were calling them home. At this point even Connor was getting under his skin and he just needed to breathe for a bit so while his twin and his father were talking he slipped out the door.

Doc could feel the frustration rolling off of the lad in suffocating waves and after a failed attempt to get him to talk he resorted to keeping his glass full. Murphy started drinking as an escape from reality but he continued to drink hoping to find answers in the bottom of the bottle. If he could just finish the amber liquid maybe then everything would magically be better. Just as his cheeks were getting flush from the amount of whiskey he had consumed her laugh hit his ears. He thought at first he was imagining it, the devil dangling a distraction in front of him, but when he glanced over his shoulder there she was.

She wasn't wearing anything provocative, her hair was gathered on the top of her head in a messy bun with a few tendrils framing her face, and there wasn't an ounce of makeup hiding any imperfections but Murphy's breath caught in his throat at her pure beauty. It always did when he was with Leila but now she seemed like the light in the middle of the storm. There was a calm that came when she was in a room, a smile never leaving her face and a never ending curiosity dancing in her eyes. She set her purse next to her friends and when she passed by him on her way towards the bathroom the scent of strawberries invaded his senses. He had to hold in the groan that threatened to escape and he silenced it finishing the rest of his whiskey in one shot.

Leila stood at the sink rinsing the last of the suds from her hands when she heard the bathroom door open. She thought nothing of it until a hand wrapped around her throat and she was pinned to the wall. Before she even had the chance to fight back his lips found hers in hungry kisses she wasn't sure she'd be able to feed. Leila would have known those lips, that taste, anywhere while Murphy's kisses became fiercer and more demanding as he had her pinned to the wall with one hand still around her neck while the other was possessively over her mound.

She tried to return the kisses just as passionately but this was his show and he needed the control, needed to take out his frustrations, before he exploded. Murphy popped the button on her jeans, sliding his hand into her pants and over her panties smirking when he felt how wet she already was. He hooked a finger around the thin material moving it to the side and teasingly running his middle finger between her folds while his thumb circled her clit. Leila tried to ask for more but he silenced her with another kiss, pulling her bottom lip with his teeth. Words would make him reconsider anything he was about to do and he didn't want to think about it he just wanted to feel it.

Murphy sunk two fingers in her knuckle deep and as he pumped his fingers his tongue drew a circle on her neck, finding her pulse point and biting down. Leila rocked into his hand, arching her back off the wall at the sensory overload he was giving her. A heat pooled between her legs and just as she was about to tighten around his fingers he withdrew them causing her whimper. All physical contact was lost as he stepped back from her seductively licking her juices from his fingers.

She hadn't planned on seeing Murphy tonight, having his skilled hands roam her body, but now that he had started Leila never wanted him to stop. Her heart ached as he walked toward the door and Leila was about to protest when she heard the lock click into place. When he turned around to face her again his piercing blue eyes had darkened in lust as he undid his belt. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip watching every move he made. She could have gotten lost in the intensity in his eyes but she let her gaze travel to his broad chest and then down to where he had unzipped his pants, his cock springing free from the constricting material.

Leila took a step forward ready to return the favor but as she got closer to him Murphy grabbed her hips and spun her around so her back was to his chest. The strawberry scent once again flooded him and he growled nipping at her shoulder. She ground herself into him teasing him much in the same fashion he had earlier. His eyes closed for a moment as her jean clad ass rubbed against his cock until he snapped them open feeling himself losing the control he desired to be in. In one swift motion he pulled her jeans along with her panties down her slender legs and sunk his teeth into the base of her neck one more time before bending her over in front of the sink.

He nudged her legs apart with his foot until she was at the right height and he slid into her emitting moans from them both. It had been too long since they had last been together and he almost forgot how tight she was. Murphy dug his short fingernails into her hips as he set the pace. He should have kept his gaze on the beauty in front of him but he mistakenly looked into the mirror and saw the beast behind his eyes. Every event from the past couple of weeks flashed through his mind threatening to keep him in the place he was trying to escape.

"Murph," Leila's voice came out breathless as her chest hit the sink with each thrust. "Harder…please." She didn't know what had been running through his mind but she knew him well enough. "Take it out on me." His thrusts came quicker, flesh smacking against flesh echoing off the bathroom walls, but he was still holding back not wanting to hurt her. "Murphy MacManus, fuck me."

Murphy entangled a hand in her hair as his thrusts came so hard she was sure to have bruises from where the sink was crushing into her. He could feel her legs starting to tremble and knew she was close. A tug on her hair had her tightening around him with a slew of explicit words tumbling out of her mouth as she milked him for every ounce he had in him. He slid out of her and righted his clothes as she stayed in her bent position trying to catch her breath. When she heard the buckle on his belt fasten she sighed, pulling her jeans up and buttoning them.

"Leila…" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what to say. He hadn't even spoken to her in over a year and here he was taking her in the women's bathroom at McGinty's.

She noticed a calm in his eyes that wasn't there before and she shook her head, rising to her tip toes to place a chaste kiss next to his mole. He placed a hand on her lower back holding her to him as he caught her lips. The pounding on the door had them breaking apart and he watched her cheek blush with a guilty giggle.

Leila unlocked the door to see one of her friends standing there her eyes flickering from her face to Murphy's. "Are you alright?"

"Never better."


End file.
